Manny Pardo
"Been a stressful day. You wouldn't believe what they have me doing..." Manny Pardo, also known as The Cop or The Detective, is a playable character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. Personality "Man, sometimes I hate this city." Pardo is consistently portrayed as exhausted and cynical. His dialogue is oriented toward either world weary remarks about the depravity of the press and Miami or awkward attempts at charisma to ease a concerned character or present himself in a better light. He follows the news regularly and is a friend of Evan, a former member of the press. According to Evan, Pardo has a reputation of incompetence and misconduct at the MPD. Pardo secretly desires fame and to be seen as an action star, and has a bench press and punching bag in his sparse apartment to build his strength, physique and endurance. He wears a leather Mark Gor jacket and is the only character who can execute enemies with guns. In "Homicide" he's shown to keep a loaded shotgun in his trunk. Pardo also has a distinct off-putting void of attributes (perhaps a parody of Jacket's being a silent protagonist with a fairly blank apartment, or a reference to the quiet, strangely traitless Driver in Drive). He's the first Hotline Miami playable character to have a bland vehicle, and his dialogue consists largely of clichés awkwardly trying to emulate a charismatic personality, with the outro to First Trial having him awkwardly attempting to salvage his relationship with Evan, and several scenes featuring him trying to put concerned women at ease with vaguely romantic remarks ("You too, sweetheart!", "I can see you got the good genes. You're very pretty."). His apartment features no possessions whatsoever other than a couch, a bed, a TV, a punching bag, a plant, a magazine stand, and a bench press. Events of'' Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' Late October 1991 Manny Pardo is first shown on October 25th, 1991 washing his hands in the bathroom of a small diner with a newspaper reporting on Jacket's trial. He returns to the meal he ordered, but just drinks his coffee and moves to leave, implying that the newspaper and bathroom is the real reason he was there (and possibly motivation for the subsequent level). The waitress asks why he's leaving so soon and comments that he looks terrible. Pardo says he's had a stressful day and that she would believe what "they" have him doing, and that he should get some sleep. He tries to put the waitress at ease by calling her sweetheart. He heads out to his purple sedan, which is abnormally typical and bland for a Hotline Miami character (in stark contrast to the Fans' Attack Van, Jacket's DeLorean, and Biker's sports bike). He proceeds to a shopping center, removes a fully loaded shotgun from his trunk, and kills a gang loading goods into a car. As he exits, he finds that the police have arrived and have the building barricaded. Here Pardo reveals to the barricade and to the player that he's a police detective, and is immediately let go. He comments that it's a real bloodbath and that he hates this city sometimes. Later he investigates a crime scene of the now-serial Miami Mutilator, with the message "I'm innocent! They forced me to do it!" written in blood from the victim's slashed throat, which the crime scene investigator, Johnson, laughs at as a cliche. Pardo says he's creeped out by the "psycho" that did this, and comments that this will probably make the "goddamn vultures" at the press happy; a brief flash of a camera crew appears on the crime scene and fades away. However, the investigator insists the murders are too boring and typical for the press to notice. November 1991 On November 5th Evan calls a busy Pardo from the courthouse Jacket is being tried in for information about the Russian Mafia. Pardo is reluctant, but Evan says he "owes him one" (either for giving Pardo news coverage or withholding damning information of Pardo's misconduct). Pardo gives Evan the location of Petrov (First Trial), hoping to scare him off writing a book popularizing the 1989 killings and start a book on the Miami Mutilator, but Evan is determined enough to kill the Russian doorman and maim several guards to get the interview. Shockingly the two seem to have or at some point had a genuine friendship, and their meeting in a bar is the first instance of Modulogeek's "Around" in the game. Pardo tries to alleviate his debt to Evan by buying him a beer, but Evan insists they're still not even. Evan says he sometimes wonders why he hangs out with Pardo and asks when he became such a douchebag. Pardo offers to drive Evan home but Evan refuses, leaving the player-controlled Pardo alone. On November 11th, Evan reads a newspaper saying that the fifth victim of the Miami Mutilator has just been found, indicating that both the press and Evan are now taking interest. If Evan meets Biker in Hank's Bar as part of the Bar of Broken Heroes easter egg, Pardo is depicted alone in the bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. On Novermber 27th, Pardo opens the evidence locker to Evan, who inspects Jake's clothes. Evan finds nothing, and Pardo apologizes that he couldn't be of more help, but insists they're even now, which Evan reluctantly admits. This scene is cut off by dream static, perhaps implying that the bonus scene Abyss is a dream Evan has. December 1991 On December 7th, the Son reads a newspaper popularizing the full out drug war he started on November 18th. By December 10th, the Fans have been featured on TV news and in the Miami newspaper, and Pardo visits Alex's house looking for an "Ash Davis." Notably Pardo enters the house of an undressed girl without her permission, eerily similar to the opening Midnight Animal sequence. He has a man tied up in his trunk wearing a green jacket, likely Ash's friend Jack from their December 2nd job (Moving Up), which left a witness to the Fans in Jack's sister (who probably called the cops), and a clue to the Ash' identity and address in Jack. Pardo plants Jack's wallet in Alex's apartment, possibly to frame her and Ash for Jack's murder. He again awkwardly tries to calm a girl by saying she's very pretty, telling Alex she "got the good genes" between her and her brother. Later, an empty-trunk'd Pardo arrives at docks being used by the Colombian gang to smuggle drugs into Miami (Dead Ahead). He assaults the ship, apparently killing nearly 100 mobsters single handedly, causing some to jump overboard in fear and get fished out by the police reinforcements. He's chastised for recklessness. He visits another Miami Mutilator scene, the victim is a "kid" (Jack) who is missing his wallet and has his entrails torn out, causing one investigator at the scene to vomit. The gutting was post-mortem, however, and the cause of death was strangulation, hinting that the gore is just for cosmetic, notoriety purposes. The message this time is "Please don't make me do it again," which still evokes a sarcastic remark as to how trite and overused that line is from Investigator Johnson. Pardo postulates that the Mutilator was upset that the papers didn't make a bigger deal out of him, and comments that scumbags crave attention. Johnson replies with "don't we all, huh?" and says that Pardo will probably be famous by the end of all this, asking if he can handle the pressure of all eyes being on him. On December 14th, Manny Pardo attempts to visit the Son for unspecified reasons. The fact that the Son has recently acquired notoriety from the press is clearly a factor in the visit, but whether Pardo wants to kill the Son for personal fame or is working with the Son to kill the Colombian gang is left up in the air. On December 20th, Manny Pardo arrives at the newly bought and newly trashed Russian mob headquarters, parks near the tarped-over corpse of the Son, and pulls rank on the SWAT commander to talk to the surrendering sole survivor of "Death Wish": Tony. Pardo sees that Tony is still wearing his mask, and deduces that Tony's still interested in acquiring fame, even if he is done fighting. Pardo shows Tony "what happens to thugs like him" and shoots him in the face. He tells the SWAT team member Tony came at him, and that it was "him or me," which is actually true, from a publicity perspective. Caught Some time later (most likely December 27th), Pardo is investigating yet another Miami Mutilator scene, featuring a balcony with dozens of cigarette buds on it, mirroring the end to the Hotline Miami's main campaign (Showdown). The corpse is nearly unrecognizably mutilated, and even though Johnson finds a shell casing (again indicating that the victim was killed quickly and *then* mutilated), he mentions that they'll have a hell of a time matching it to the body. The message is "You have to stop them! I don't want to take any more innocent lives!" and provokes no sarcastic comment from Johnson for the first time, who merely comments that the Mutilator must be completely out of his mind. Pardo mentions that the city seems to be full of whack jobs. With all other fame-garnering factions in Miami eliminated, the Miami Mutilator seems to be the only news story in town, and Pardo comments that the Chief will be on his ass due to the huge amount of publicity this will get. Pardo mentions that his job's on the line with this one, and goes home to get some sleep. He arrives at his house, which is shockingly clear of possessions aside from a punching bag, bench press, TV, and newspaper open to a story on the violent anti-Russian-American Coalition riots, the one source of publicity he can do nothing to quell. He falls asleep and has a nightmare of ripping his apartment apart looking for his revolver. As he exits his house he imagines that all his neighbors in the surrounding apartments are recipients of 50 Blessing mask packages. Arriving at the most recent Mutilator crime scene he tears through police tape and finds his gun with a Phantom who says he's his son. Pardo is confused, and Phantom "gives him a hug" by attempting to strangle Pardo. Pardo shoves Phantom off him, shattering his ventriloquist dummy head like glass and transforming the crime scene into a movie set. A cart shows up to drive Pardo to his next scene, where the Miami Police Chief tells Pardo he's under arrest for being the Miami Mutilator. Pardo is still confused and tells the Chief he's innocent and that he'll have to be taken in by force. He then murders his way through the police station (a movie cliche after the events of Hotline Miami). As he approaches the exit he finds it barricaded just like the shopping center's. He flashes his badge, but they open fire, killing him and waking him up in his apartment. The next day (likely December 28th) Pardo receives a call from the police station that they have a situation (likely riots in response to the dual assassination of the Russian and American presidents). Pardo pretends to be sick and barricades himself in his apartment, dragging his couch over to the door and fixing his revolver on it. As he hunkers down, he and his apartment are obliterated by the Miami nuke. Strange Attributes Lack of Richard Appearance "You, I don't get. Why is it you do the things you do?" Pardo is the only 1991 player character who never meets Richard at some point outside the Table Sequence. Pardo does have a Richard-like experience with Phantom. Richard himself comments that he doesn't understand Pardo or any of the reasons behind Pardo's actions, an attribute shared by no other character in the series. In the Table sequence, Pardo believes that Richard is an entity that's judging him, which Richard denies. Notably, Manny Pardo has the highest cutscene to main level ratio of any character in the series, appearing in nine cutscenes but only having three levels. The only possible exception to this is Beard if one counts Jacket's dreamed outros from Hotline Miami (including the ones after Richter "kills" Beard and he's just a corpse). Beard is also never given an explicit Richard meeting outside the Table Sequence. "They" Manny is possessed by the notion that he doesn't control his own actions. The idea that forces are pressuring him shows up many of his lines, and all of the Miami Mutilator's messages. He likely became a cop because cops are valued by society, and his disheveled look and cynical attitude has several origins and inspirations from media such as Dirty Harry, Miami Vice, and Serpico. Societal interests weigh heavily on Pardo. He constantly talks about the press feeding on society's depravity, the Chief riding him, his job being on the line. He seems to have a vague debt to repay with Evan, which "forces" him to risk his job. He imagines a film crew and that his actions are scripted scenes for some audience. He's also very literally controlled by the player, who take little issue with his context-less bloodbaths of levels. Martin Brown visibly have the otherwise completely unique hair sprites of Manny Pardo and Evan, immediately next to each other at the buffet. Pardo and Evan are then the player characters of the next level.]] Pardo shares many peculiar parallels with Martin Brown. Both are typical men with day jobs interested in acquiring fame through violence and in appearing intimidating to others. They are also the only two characters who have fantasies of clearing out a police station, and the only two non-Jacket characters who fight police officers. In the Table Sequence, Pardo and Brown are seated directly across from each other, with Brown seated near a shattered mirror. Pardo is seen staring into a mirror in the Bar of Broken Heroes. The Golf Cart Driver appears to Pardo in Caught, and in the Level Editor the Pig Butcher's vehicle is the same golf cart. Their names are also similar, "pardo" being Spanish for "brown." Pardo encounters identical police barricades in the outros to Homicide and Caught to the one surrounding the Pig Butcher's apartment in Final Cut, both Pardo and Brown calmly responding to the guns pointed at them. The two also both outdo the SWAT Chief by attacking a cornered character the Chief is guarding. The Pig Butcher scenes have an heightened sense of realism despite being movie scenes, and it's possible Pardo's experience of the movie is bleeding into Martin Brown's to make the levels played through in the games. Notably, immediately after Final Cut, Evan calls Pardo from the courthouse and a frustrated Pardo comments he was in the middle of something (possible dreaming about the movie). Pardo's reputation of misconduct and involvement on Jacket's case could mean that he came into contact with Rachael Ward at some point. Pardo being an investigator on Jacket's case could also explain why the Pig Butcher's apartment looks so nearly identical to Jacket's. Both characters also happen to take a fixated interest in blonde females, with Brown's character raping and kidnapping Rachael Ward's character (and intending to rape her again as seen from a script in the Pig Butcher's apartment), while Pardo throws vaguely romantic remarks at a waitress and Alex Davis, both characters being blonde. Pardo and Brown share similar default executions, where they stomp on an enemy's head (the latter's execution being much faster), and both tend to hold shotguns one handedly (Pardo only does this through his shotgun-flip). The Magnum and Possible Power Fantasies "Looking for this?" Despite being an entirely firearm oriented character, Pardo has strangely no sprites for the Magnum in gameplay; the Magnum is absent from all of his main levels. However, Caught features a nightmare sequence in which Phantom steals it to Pardo's panic, hinting it carries huge psychological significance to Pardo. In the outro to Death Wish, Pardo's shown to carry a Magnum which he keeps in his trench coat. He's again shown to carry this Magnum in his coat in the outro to Caught. The Magnum nevertheless stays in Pardo's coat during all of his main levels. Pardo instead is shown to keep a shotgun in his trunk in Homicide (which never appears again, being replaced by Jack in Dead Ahead's intro). In Dead Ahead, he's shown to assault a ship filled with 90-95 Colombians, many of which have machine guns which he must use. In Caught, he's strangely shown to obsess over the Magnum and go into a crime scene to retrieve it. However, when he actually deals with Phantom, he doesn't retrieve the Magnum and instead follows the Golf Cart Driver to his "next scene," implying he had previous scenes. Caught itself completely lacks automatic firearms and requires him to steal what non-automatic guns he does get from other police officers. The outro to Caught leaves it up in the air who Pardo is planning to shoot with his Magnum, and the outro to Apocalypse reveals he's too fearful to go out and shoot anyone with it. This seems extremely paradoxical given his Dead Ahead mission's having more enemies on it than any other level in the series by far. In addition to all of this, the intro to Homicide ends with Pardo saying he's going to go get some sleep before the main level starts. Though it's entirely possible he was lying to Sweetheart, the nature of Caught and the Magnum casts the context of Homicide as suspect. Playstyle He cannot use masks, however, he can move a shotgun swiftly from one hand to the other, allowing him to aim at enemies faster. He is the only character that can finish off enemies on the ground without dropping his gun. Many of his gun executions use a small amount of bullets (except for the shotgun and the mendoza , which he uses to quickly bash in the enemy's skull). All gun fire execution shots, including the silenced heavy pistol, make noise that will drawn nearby enemies. The gun shot executions paradoxically still work with empty guns. He begins Homicide with a fully loaded shotgun in his trunk. His levels are extremely oriented toward gunplay, and Caught has a memorable opening in which he must fight his way to a gun. List of killed victims This is a compiled list of how many kills Manny Pardo has performed in the series. Kills in Bold are kills presented in Manny's nightmare sequence in Caught, in which all kills seen in the nightmare sequence are most certainly not real: * At least 6 "Miami Mutilator" victims (including Jack) * Tony (with indirect assistance from The Son) * Phantom * 85 Colombians (including Thugs) * 33 Police Officers (including Inspectors) * 20 gang members * 6 dogs (1 dog was "killed" in the nightmare sequence) Overall, Manny Pardo has killed 117 enemies (152 if you count the enemies from Caught). If Caught is taken to retroactively imply Homicide and Dead Ahead's sprees to be dreams, he kills only 7. Trivia * If the first game's files are inspected, an animation of Pardo's signature shotgun flip can be found, but with Jacket's sprite as a placeholder. * He is possibly based on a real spree killer and former police officer of the Miami Police force named Manuel "Manny" Pardo Jr., who killed 9 people in the late 80's. The real Manny Pardo Jr. appears as a cameo during Pardo's nightmare sequence. * Pardo has an indefinite amount of knowledge on the 1989 masked killings, as he has access to the evidence locker on Jake in Withdrawal (and possible knowledge of the floppy's contents) and is shown to dream of 50 Blessings' packages being delivered to all his neighbors in Caught. * A clue of Pardo's obsession with the press can be found on the epilogue of the chapter Homicide: when Pardo talks with the police officer about the victim of Miami Mutilator the screen flashes for a moment and a cameraman, a sound technician and a film director can be seen around Pardo before fading away. * Manny Pardo is possibly based on James "Sonny" Crockett from the 1980s television show, Miami Vice, as both have a similar appearence and don't go "By the Book", both are also Detectives in a 1980s Miami setting. However unlike Sonny, Manny Pardo can be considered Corrupt. ** It is possible that Manny is working with the Russian Mafia, if so, it could be a nab at Sonny Crockett's most common outfits (White Pastel Suit, blue shirt) which the Russian Mafia use as their gang outfit. * Manny Pardo, Richter and The Son are the only three characters in the game (excluding H.M. Hammarin, who is exclusive to the level editor) that encounter more enemy factions than any other character in the game, the three of them being able to fight three enemy factions. ** Manny Pardo can fight the following factions: Gangs, Colombians and Police Officers. * Manny Pardo and the Miami Mutilator were originally seperate characters. Similar to his role in the Death Wish outro, Pardo was originally intended to investigate the crime scenes of other player characters' levels and "gather enough evidence" to put them in jail, but this dynamic was removed because it was "too complex". Category:Hotline Miami 2 character Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters